That Deer (sequel milky,cold'n'hot)
by Hanhaewon
Summary: Setelah kembali dari camp yang mempertemukannya dengan rusa imut, oh sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan kegiatan mereka disana . "karena sekarang kau pusat gairahku"-sehun/ HUNHAN/WARNING YAOI!


**That Deer (sequel Milky,Cold'n'Hot)**

**Cast : Sehun, luhan, Chanyeol **

**Rating : M **

**Genre : Romance, yaoi**

**Length : Oneshoot **

**NO PLAGIAT!^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Maaf buat yg uda aku janjiin di pm bakalan ada sequel Dari 'milky, cold n hot' Baru sekarang aku bisa post T.T .. Semoga tidak nengecewakan . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"shhh mhh kau hh nikmat mhh"desah ku yg sama semakin tak kuat menahan hasrat untuk lebih cepat mencapai klimaks ku . _

_Gerakan ku tak karuan dan semakin brutal menikmati lubang seseorang dibawahku . _

_"mhh akuhh akhhhhhh~" dirinya lebih dulu mencapai klimaksnya menumpahkan cairannya ._

_"shhhhh mhh ahh"_

_Tak berselang lama aku menumpahkan cairanku di dalamnya dan menjatuhkan badanku menindih dirinya ._

_"gomawo luhan". _

.

.

.

.

**THAT DEER **

** Princedeer evil**

.

.

.

Mata tajamnya akhirnya terbuka . Merasa terusik oleh cahaya siang yg masuk melalui beningnya kaca jendela . Dirinya menduduki badanya ,lalu bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"_shit_.." Umpat dirinya atau bisa disebut sehun ,ketika matanya melihat celana piyama yg dikenakannya basah disekitar selangkangan .

_'mimpi itu lagi_'

Sehun mengacak rambutnya geram . Akhir-akhir ini dirinya dipusingkan karena terbangun dan mendapati celananya yg basah akibat _wet dream_ nya .

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu

Tidak ada kesibukan apa pun yg bisa dikerjakan sehun dan itu membuatnya semakin resah . Sehun merebahkan badanya di sofa . Mencoba terlelap kembali setelah sarapan atau itu makan siangnya mungkin .

Tidakkk... Tidak bisa! Dirinya sungguh gelisah terus memikirkan kejadian seminggu yg lalu saat acara camp sekolahnya . mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang berwajah imut ,tubuh mungilnya, mata rusanya, bibir lembutnya, harum tubuhnya, tatapan sayunya yg bergairah, desahan nikmat dari bibir mungilnya yg membuat bulu kuduk sehun seketika merinding mengingatnya . Ya... Orang yg sempat dia tiduri di acara sekolahnya demi meredahkan gairahnya yg memang gampang terbakar apa lagi di cuaca sedingin itu .

**-flashback-**

_"kau mau kemana sehun?" _

_"menyelesaikan sesuatu" jawab sehun dengan suara sedikit berat lalu meninggalkan temannya yg seperti sedang pdkt dengan namja mungil disebelahnya,pikir sehun . Kakinya terus melangkah tak tentu arah mengelilingi tempat perkemahan sambil membawa senter sebagai cahayanya di malam yg gelap itu ._

_"aishh dimana aku bisa menuntaskan ini " _

_Sehun mulai tak tahan dengan bagian bawahnya yg mulai minta di manjakan ,tapi tidak mungkin dia melakukannya ditenda atau pun kamar mandi . Salahkan dirinya yg selalu mengeluarkan desahan hebatnya dan sangat berlebihan itu setiap kali bermain solo . _

_Trekk_

_Sehun sedikit terkejut . Dirinya pun menoleh kebelakang dan menyorotkan senter ke asal suara tersebut . Seketika itu dirinya menyeringai saat sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan sangat bodoh sehingga sepatu yg digunakan masi dapat terlihat oleh sehun . Sehun tau sepatu siapa itu . Sepatu berwarna putin hitam dan ada gambar kepala rusa dipinggirannya . Sosok imut atau cantik menurutnya yg berhasil mengambil perhatiannya setelah ditabrak oleh tubuh mungilnya pagi itu ,dan bertemu lagi saat acara api unggun . Sehun mengakui dalam hati dirinya tertarik oleh seseorang itu ...lebih tepatnya namja mungil bermata rusa itu ._

_Akhirnya sehun berjalan lebih cepat . Dan benar saja sang pemilik mata rusa itu kehilangan jejaknya padahal sehun mulai balik mengikuti dirinya diam-diam . Begitu sehun melihat namja mungil itu masuk kedalam sebuah gubuk dengan sigap dirinya pun ikut masuk dan mengagetkan namja mungil didalam sana . _

_"kenapa kau mengikuti" _

_"kenapa kau mencari ku?" _

_"kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" Tanya sehun bertubi-tubi ._

_Oh... Sehun bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya . Sehun terkekeh dalam hati . Namun tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin yang masuk dari sela-sela dinding yg bolong membelai kulitnya . Gairahnya yg sudah turun kembali tersulut dan mulai terbakar ._

**-flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

"shhh ahhhh~ damn"

Lagi . Sehun bermain solo . Setidaknya dikamar mandinya sendiri tidak akan ada yg mendengar desahan yg tidak bisa ia kontrol . Ya, sehun tinggal sendiri diapartement yang lebih dekat dengan sekolah dibanding rumah orang tuanya . Dan sebenernya sehun juga menghindari orang tua nya yg terus menyuruhnya berkonsultasi ke psikiater untuk mengatasi gairahnya itu, tentu orang tuanya tau itu tapi sehun bersikeras kalau dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain seperti acara solonya ini .

"mhhh ahh luhann luhannn~"

Sehun terus mengocok penisnya lebih cepat dan tanpa henti dia terus menyebut nama 'luhan' si pemilik mata rusa itu . Sehun mendapat nama namja mungil itu dari temannya si namja tiang -chanyeol saat di acara api unggun . chanyeol memang tidak mengenal luhan tapi fansnya chanyeol -baekhyun adalah teman atau bisa dibilang sahabat luhan .

"shh akhhh luhann~"

Sehun mencapai klimaksnya .

"hey! ..kau lesu sekali sehun"

Sehun terkejut . Sitiang atau biasa dipanggil chanyeol dengan seenaknya menepuk dan mengagetkan sehun yg terus-terusan melamun di dalam kelas .

"_shit_.." Umpat sehun .

"bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti itu?" Lanjutnya . Chanyeol pun mendudukan pantatnya disebelah bangku sehun .

"yak yak... Begitu saja marah, aku kan hanya menghibur mu agar tidak terus seperti orang depresi begitu"

"siapa yg depresi sihh?"

"tentu saja kau bodo, atau mungkin adik kecil mu ikut depresi juga karena si rusa kecil itu ?" Ledek canyeol sambil menekankan kata terakhir . Sehun men _death glare_ chanyeol yg tidak bisa menutup mulutnya itu .

"kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Balas chanyeol lalu berdiri dari duduknya melangkah keluar kelas .

"salah mu sendiri yang sok keren menulis surat seperti itu bukannya meminta no hp nya "ledeknya lalu keluar dari kelas .

Sehun tersentak mendengarnya . Ya, dia memang menceritakan semuannya pada temannya itu.. Seluruhnya .

"aku tidak bisa begini.."

"tidak bisa!"

'aku harus.. Hanya dia yg bisa membuatku puas dalam waktu lama' batin sehun.

Akhirnya sehun menemukan sekolah luhan setelah dirinya yg sebenarnya menanyakan no handphone baekhyun tapi dengan teganya chanyeol hanya memberikan alamat sekolah dengan alasan tidak punya . ' bilang saja kau takut si pendek itu berbalik menyukai ku' batin sehun .

Sehun berdiri didepan sekolah luhan setelah sekolahnya telah berakhir lebih dulu . Dia mengerutkan keningnya . Berpikir, apa yg sebenarnya harus ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan rusanya itu . Menerkam nya langsung karena sebenarnya dirinya sudah tidak tahan? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masi tau sopan santun . Atau dirinya jujur mencari luhan dan meminta no handphonenya saja? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, terlalu frontal untuk dirinya dengan image cool n cold (?) . Wajahnya yg tampan semakin tampan saja saat rambutnya diusaknya secara frustasi.

**Tring**!

Terlihat sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mendapat alasan yg bagus untuk mendekati rusa nya itu.

Jam sekolah luhan telah berakhir . Murid - murid disana mulai berhamburan . Sehun tetap pada posisinya didekat gerbang sekolah . Sesekali ada saja siswi yg meliriknya bingung sekaligus terpesona dengan wajah bak modelnya .

Seseorang yg ditunggu sehun pun akhirnya mulai melangkah mendekatinya . Dapat sehun lihat rambut coklat madunya, pipinya yg memerah karena sengatan matahari, tubuh mungilnya... Oh sehun merindukannya . Sehun dengan sigap bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat gerbang sambil sesekali mngintip luhan, tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh orang - orang disekitarnya .

_Bukk_

Dirinya tersungkur ke aspal.

"g-gwenchana?"

"mianhe aku tak melihat-"

Ucapan luhan terpotong begitu melihat orang yg tidak sengaja ia tabrak ,atau orang itu yg sebenarnya menabrak dirinya,pikir luhan .

"se-sehun? "

'jadi dia ingat namaku?.. Bguslah' bangga sehun dalam hati .

Sehun berdiri dari aspal lalu sedikit menepuk-nepuk seragamnya . "ya, aku sehun kenapa? " ucap sehun dibikin sedingin mungkin padahal tubuhnya sudah panas hanya dengan mendengar luhan memanggil namanya dengan gemetar .

"kau tidak me-mengingatku?"

"hm.. " sehun memperhatikan luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala .

"oh, ya kau luhan yg di camp kemarin kan . Maaf aku tidak memperhatikannya "

Sedikit rasa kecewa atau bahkan besar sebenarnya mendengar sehun melupakannya . "ya kau benar.. Maaf jika aku menggangu aku permisi dulu " kata luhan dan langsung berjalan melewati sehun

Sehun dibuat tertegun oleh luhan . Luhan melewatinya begitu saja . Tidak meminta no handphone atau mengajaknya jalan sebentar, membicarakan tentang dirinya dan luhan saat di camp paling tidak? .

Salahkan dirimu sehun yg bersikap tidak butuh dan sok keren seperti tadi padahal kau yg sangat membutuhkannya _'sial' _pikir sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat mengejar luhan dan menarik lengannya .

"tunggu!"

Luhan berbalik dan mengernyit bingung walau dalam hati berbunga-bunga .

"aku kesini untukmu ...maaf yg tadi" ucap sehun sedikit pelan tapi tegas .

"a-apa? " tanya luhan karena sbenernya dirinya masi tidak percaya .

Sehun menghela nafas . " aku kesekolah mu karena mencarimu, aku merindukanmu luhan" jujur sehun pada akhirnya .

_Blushh_

Luhan merona hanya dengan mendengar sehun merindukan dirinya uda cukup membuat hatinya yg sudah beberapa hari ini resah,gundah,gelisah hanya karena memikirkan sehun menjadi berpacu bahagia .

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang keapartementnya .

Dengan luhan tentunya yg entah kenapa langsung menyetujui ajakan sehun setelah drinya dan sehun menghabiskan waktu siang hingga sore di sebuah cafe yg tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement sehun .

"woah.. Kau tinggal sendirian disini? Enak sekali" kagum luhan saat menjelajah apartement sehun yg lumayan luas .

" ya begitulah . Tapi terkadang bosan juga jika sepi"

"lu.. Kemari" ajak sehun sambil menepuk sofa disebelahnya . Luhan melepaskan tasnya dan dengan patuh duduk disebelah sehun . Sehun memasang sebuah film untuk mereka tonton . Hanya sebuah film action biasa dan tidak luput dengan adegan mature walau sekilas . Seperti sekarang saat adegan peran utama kissing dengan lawannya yg sexy . Dan hanya dengan adegan itu sesuatu yg berada di selangkangan sehun mulai bangun .

Plukk

Tangan luhan yg entah bagaimana bisa berada di selangkangan sehun . Sehun kaget tapi cukup senang juga luhan mau membantunya un-

"shit" umpat sehun begitu dirinya melihat luhan yg sebenarnya tertidur dan tidak sengaja menjatuh tangannya diselangkangan sehun .

'apa yg harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku menyerangnya sekarang... Sama saja memperkosa ya kan?' batin sehun bertanya, ntah kesiapa .

Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sehun . Sehun mengeram saat tangan luhan bergerak-gerak yg seakan menggesekannya dipenis sehun yg sudah mengeras di celana seragamnya . Akhirnya sehun memindahkan tangan luhan dan memilih menyelesaikkanya sendri pikirnya sebelum luhan terbangun karena gerakan sehun .

"kau mau kemana? "

Tanya luhan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan sehun agar dirinya duduk kembali.

"a-aku mau ke.. Ke i-tu" panik sehun takut kalau luhan melihat gundukan yg membesar dicelananya.

"itu?"

"apa itu?"

'akhh sial sial sial' resah sehun semakin menjadi saat dirinya memperhatikan bibir luhan yg mengucap kata _'itu' _dengan sangat menggemaskan .

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan mngerutkan dahinya,tampak berpikir... Atau lebih tepatnya menahan sesuatu . Geraman frustasi keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat tangan lembut luhan menyentuh rahangnya .

"sehun, gwenchana?" Khawatir luhan saat sehun terlihat tidak sehat dimatanya . Sehun membuka matanya . Menatap luhan tajam .

"tidak lu" suara sehun terdengar sangat berat dan luhan benar-benar khawatir sekrang atau tadinya sebelum sehun menarik tangannya ,menuntun dan menaruhnya di gundukan yang telah mengeras di selangkangannya.

"aku membutuhkan mu . Di bawahku . Sekarang"

Seketika mata rusa itu membesar . Rasa panas mengalir di sekitar wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban atau mungkin itu perintah dari sehun? . Apa lagi dengan telapak tangannya yang saat ini bertemu rindu dengan penis yang telah membuat dirinya uring-uringan beberapa hari ini .

Tidak

'Tidak lagi' batin luhan .

Dirinya tidak ingin lagi masuk keperangkap sehun yang seenaknya menidurinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja . Luhan menarik tangannya dari selangkangan sehun dan berdiri dari sofa sehun .

"aku bukan _pelacurmu_ sehun.. Maaf"

Dengan itu luhan langsung melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar apartement sehun sebelum dirinya menyesal menolak ajakan menggiurkan yang sebenarnya sungguh tidak bisa ia tolak . Sehun hanya melihat punggung kecil itu dengan sebuah seringaian .

_Cklek _

_Cklekk_

"Pintunya terkunci" gumam luhan . Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghinggapinya . "oh astagaa" sesuatu mengerikan melintas dipikirannya dan dirinya pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke sehun .

"se-sehun " gugup luhan begitu melihat lelaki itu menghampirinya . Lambat tapi mencekam . "ayolah, aku tau kau merindukan sentuhanku hm?" Sehun menyeringai . Matanya berkabut . Gairahnya tersulut dan terbakar dengan mudahnya .

"tidak sehun . Ini salah! Aku mohon jangan " mohon luhan sambil melngkah perlahan dari pintu menuju sisi lainnya menghindari sehun . Luhan bukannya menolak . Tentu saja dia ingin disentuh lelaki itu seperti waktu itu, tapi tentu saja tidak bagian yang akhirnya dia akan ditinggal lagi . Itu sangat merendahkannya... Sangat murahan, apa lagi dia rasa dia benar-benar menyukai sehun atau mungkin cinta? .

_Srettt_

"yakk!" Pekik luhan ketika tubuhnya berhasil digapai sehun . Sehun menghimpit tubuh mungilnya di dinding . Mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya .memberontak pun sepertinya sia-sia, tapi luhan terus mencobanya .

"sehun! Henhh hentikan "teriak luhan susah payah begitu lelaki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher luhan . Menempelkan pinggulnya di tubuh bagian depan luhan . "tidak kah kau rasakan itu?" Bisik sehun di leher luhan . Menghembuskan nafas panasnya .

Luhan semakin takut

Tentu saja dia merasakan benda keras yg menekan perutnya . Sehun benar-benar sangat terangsang matilah kau luhan! batinnya .

Seketika itu pertahanan yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan tak kuat lagi untuk tidak meluncur dari matanya yang telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca menahan takut, terhina, sakit hatinya diperlakukan murahan oleh orang yang disukainya . Luhan mulai terisak pelan awalnya.. Dan semakin menjadi saat sehun mulai membuka kancing baju seragamnya .

_Deg_

"tidak luhan.. Jangan seperti itu" lirih sehun . Dirinya melangkah menjauh menatap luhan yg berantakan karenanya .

Sehun tersungkur kebawah . Menundukkan kepalanya diantara lututnya . Bukan ini yang dia inginkan , Bukan menyentuh luhan yang menangis . Luhan menatap sehun bingung masi dengan isakkannya yang mulai mereda .

"jangan menangis aku mohon jangan . Jangan menolak ku ...tolong Bantu aku" sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi .

"tolong luhan . Aku bisa gila jika.. Jika terus-terusan menahan gairah besarku ini" sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap luhan yang sudah terdiam . Mencerna maksud dari ucapan sehun . " kau tak tau kan berapa beratnya jika harus mengalami _ereksi_ setiap jam dalam sehari? Tubuhku selalu lemas karena terlalu banyak mengalaminya . Aku sering melakukan solo.. Dan itu hanya meredahkan _ereksi_ ku bukan gairah Besar ini" .

"ma-maksud mu? " Tanya luhan gugup tapi emosinya sudah stabil setelah sehun mulai bercerita . Sehun berdiri lalu mendekati luhan kembali . Menatapnya lembut .

"kau" sehun mengusap pipi luhan dengan ibu jarinya pelan . "cuman kau yang bisa meredahkan gairahku ini . Setelah Kita bercinta saat di camp aku mulai jarang mengalami ereksi yaaa... Kecuali saat aku memikirkanmu-" didekatkannya bibir nya ke kuping luhan "-karena sekarang kau pusat gairahku " pipi luhan merona mendengarnya padahal kalau dipikir-pikir sehun sekarang seperti menggodanya lagi . Tapi mendengar cerita sehun yang seperti putus asa -walau mesum- luhan jadi tidak tega menolak yang bahkan tidak sama sekali ia ingin tolak... Tapi apa sehun bisa dipercaya tidak Akan mempermainkannya lagi? Pikir luhan .

"aku hanya takut" ucap luhan cepat . "takut? Takut apa sayang?" OH _sial _kata 'sayang' yang terdengar seperti menggoda wanita murahan saat ini pun berhasil menggoda dirinya yang berniat jual mahal . "k-kau emm meninggalkan ku lagi?" .

"tidak Akan luhan . Sudah kukatakan kau pusat gairah ku maka hanya dirimu juga yang bisa meredahkannya, hanya dirimu dan aku Akan memilikinya mulai sekarang kau Mau? Jadi milikku?"sehun menatap luhan dalam . Anggukan kecil sehun dapat .

"tentu saja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau milikku.. Milikku yang sangat nikmat ngmhh~" sehun mengeram tak tahan saat tangannya menaik turunin pinggang luhan yang bergerak dipangkuannya . Menjepit ketat penisnya didalam lubang luhan .

"ahh ahh sehunnhh aku tak kuat lagihh" luhan hampir mencapai klimaksnya -lagi . Sudah 3 ronde yang dilewati .

gairah sehun memang susah padam, pikir luhan lelah sebenarnya .

"ahhhh~" luhan mencapai klimaks nikmat ke empatnya dan dengan beberapa kali hentakkan kuat dan kasar sehun menyusul menyemburkan cairannya di bagian terdalam luhan . Luhan memeluk sehun kuat begitupun sehun tanpa berniat merubah posisi atau melepaskan tautan miliknya dengan lubang ketat luhan .

Ciuman basah serta panas terjadi lagi . Sehun tersenyum diciumannya . Memikirkan yang sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu seputus asa begitu dengan gairahnya dan untuk ereksi..oh Ayolah jika dia ereksi setiap jam dijamin sekarang dia sudah ada dibalik tanah dengan batu nisan di atasnya bukan luhan yang nikmat yang sekarang berada di atas pangkuannya, batin sehun .

Luhan di bodohi . Tapi percayalah dia tidak Akan menyesal dengan kepolosannya .

.

.

.

' cinta ? Sepertinya belum berani aku mengatakannya . Bukannya tidak ada, tapi belum ada atau mungkin aku belum menyadarinya? hati ku terlalu dipenuhi olehnya sehingga tidak tau tempat cinta itu dimana . Tapi aku Yakin suatu saat Akan menjadi jelas dan begitu aku menyadarinya sedetik kemudian aku Akan mengatakannya '-sehun

'cinta ? Aku Akan mengatakannya "aku mencintaimu oh sehun" meski persaan ini masi begitu ambigu tapi otak ku merasakan apa yang aku pikirkan dan begitu saja kata itu keluar . Apa aku butuh jawaban? Tapi sayangnya kebutuhan ku saat ini dirinya bukan jawaban jadi itu tidak penting bagiku ' -luhan

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?


End file.
